A Window To the Past
by tweetypie987
Summary: The past has always haunted her. Now that Serena's married, though, and in the Order of the Phoenix, how will the past affect her, for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know, I know. Yet another story. But, I've been having writer's block for the others, and these I already have written, so I'll get these out, then work on the others more. I just need something to do whilst I figure out which way my other stories are going to go. Okay? Okay.  
This is going to be good. This is based on the song in the 3rd HP movie, with the same title. The first time I played it on my keyboard (piano type thing.) I cried. So, I hope this is good. I hope ya'll like. Set in OoTP.

A Window To The Past

Chapter One:

Her breath came out ragged; her eyes stung, yet she refused to cry.

However, as she closed the faded photo-album, a tear fell on the hard leather holding the pages together.

Smiling in irony, she looked at the album. It was now streaked with wetness as always happens when at first one tear falls.

Opening the pages for a second time, she examined the pictures closely.

She went to her favorite page, Lily and James's wedding. The page was so carefully scrap-booked with all the right pictures from the wedding and then reception. Lily had done a page just like it, because she liked hers so much.

There were pictures of James and Lily, her and Sirius, Peter and his date, and Remus and his date. They were all having the best of times, hanging out after the wedding.

Flashback:

"I don't know why they have to make ties so hard to tie," she said, trying to get the tie tied without him noticing the tears that were forming at her eyes.

"You know, this is the best man's job." said James, grinning. "But, by all means, if you want to stay and get frustrated, go ahead."

She smiled up at him. "James, I think we both know that if Sirius got frustrated enough he would have cursed this tie, and you, into oblivion by now. I don't mind, especially if it's saving me some unnecessary clean up time."

James smiled. "What would I do without you?" he asked. Then he smiled. "Growing up would have probably been a lot easier."

Her shoulders slumped. "Ah, you really don't mean that, do you?" she asked.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "How could I say that about my wonderful sister? You've done more for Lily and I than..." he got chocked up, trying to hold back his own emotions. "Than anybody else has."

She finished tying his tie with a triumphant grin. "Yes!" she said, almost shouting. "I got it!"

"Now, was this more to spend time with me before I'm married, or was it to show Sirius that you could actually do it?" asked James, laughing.

She looked at him, and smiled. "A little bit of both," she said. "Besides, I can't stand being with the bride right now, not considering that she has the two devil reincarnates helping her. As long as their in there, I'm in here."

Pretty soon Sirius walked in. He stopped in the doorway as he saw James and her visiting. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but the groom needs to get out there, and the bride needs her maid of honor." he said.

She smiled at James once more and turned to head out the door. She stopped and looked at Sirius. "You look nice," she said.

Sirius grinned. "You know," he said in an undertone. "there is such a thing as looking better than the bride. Last time I checked, that was a crime."

She smiled a radiant smile, then went to go help Lily.

"Wow, Lils, you look beautiful." she said, stopping in the doorway.

Lily was standing in the middle of the room, taking a look at herself in the mirrors that surrounded the room. Her dress was long and white satin. It parted in the middle to reveal a lace petticoat; the bodice hugged tight around her petit figure; her sleeves went down to her elbows, with lace hanging down from them. Her long red hair was done up with curls coming out here and there, and the veil was attached to a little tiara with little white pearls in it. Her bouquet was of yellow and pink roses.

"Thanks, Sere." she said. Then she looked at her with her eyes sparkling."For everything."

Serena went to hug her. "Thanks for marrying James," she said, her eyes filling up again. "I know how hard he is to live with."

Lily smiled. "I'll do the best I can. Whatever else I need, I know who to call." she said.

Serena smiled once more, then heard the strains of music. "Now, let's get you out there, otherwise James'll wonder if you've had second thoughts."

Lily took a deep breath. "Let's go," she said, walking slowly out of the room.

End of Flashback.

Suddenly angry with herself, she slammed the book shut and wiped back the tears that had managed to fall.

Just after she had done that, Mrs Weasely walked into the room. "Sere," she said. "Harry's here."

"Thanks, Molly," replied Serena, standing up.

Mrs. Weasely looked concerned. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks." replied Serena, walking towards the door. "Stupid allergies have been bothering me all day."

The two ladies walked up to greet Harry.

"Hello, Harry dear, how are you?" asked Mrs. Weasely, hugging Harry. Then she let go and left before he could answer her question.

Serena rolled her eyes and walked over and hugged him. "Yeah, how are you?"

"Good," replied Harry.

Then, before another word was spoke, a shriek filled the whole house.

"Rats! Blood traitors! Creatures of filth! Treacherous scum! How dare you defile my house?"

Serena's eyes narrowed. "Because we can, that's why." she replied.

"You! You sucm of the earth! You alone defile my house!"

Serena grinned. "Why, thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." she said, smiling at Harry.

"Are you antagonizing her again?" came an exasperated voice behind Serena.

She smiled sweetly. "Of course," she said. "Why wouldn't I?"

Harry grinned as he watched his godfather shake his head.

"Anyway," said Sirius, scowling at Serena. "How are you doing, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine, but if I'm asked that question one more time I think I'm going to burst." he said.

"And I see you're becoming well acquainted with my mother," said Sirius, throwing a dark look at the portrait that was now covered in velvet.

Harry looked at him surprised. "That's your mum?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," muttered Serena, also casting a look at the portrait.

"For once, I agree with you." said Sirius, grinning at his wife.

Serena turned to Harry. "Old hag must've put a Permanent Sticking Charm on there so we can't get her down."

"Come on, before the other's wake up," said Mrs. Weasely, showing up to usher them out of the hallway into the kitchen.

Harry made a weird face at Serena; she was never usually like that about any body, even Sirius's family.

"You're guess is as good as mine, Harry." whispered Sirius. "But I think it's this house."

"I take it your family didn't like her," stated Harry.

Sirius grinned. "Thank goodness. If they did, we wouldn't be married." he said.

"I don't even know why you two are right now, myself." kidded Lupin as Harry and Sirius joined the table. Serena was helping Mrs. Weasely with the dinner. "With the way you two've been at each other's throats lately, it's amazing to me that you're still together."

A slight blush crept up Sirius's cheeks. "I didn't think we were that loud," he said.

Lupin grinned. "The whole house can hear you." he replied. Then he looked to Harry. "I've been keeping a running commentary on their arguments, and they were arguing about you just last night."

"You were?" asked Harry, looking at Sirius, startled.

Sirius glared at Lupin for a minute, then turned to Harry and grinned. "Yep, we were, actually. See, we wanted to go and get you sooner, but Dumbledore wouldn't let us."

"And when this situation arose," continued Lupin where Sirius left off. "we all came to get you straight away. That's why there were so many of us."

"But, Sere couldn't go because she would most likely have turned your Aunt and Uncle into a newt," said Sirius, grinning.

"Or worse," retorted Lupin, grinning as well.

"It would have been a nice change for them," stated Serena, setting a pitcher of water on the table.

Harry grinned. "I wish you would have," he said.

"See, I told you he'd agree with me." said Serena, poking Sirius in the shoulder.

Harry frowned. "Not that that counts for very much," he stated. Then he realized something. "Hey! You're family!" he said to Serena. "You're dad's sister."

"Unfortunately," said Serena, grinning. "Growing up with him was a pain."

"Try having six older brothers," said Ginny, glaring at Ron and Bill from across the table.

Serena made a sympathetic face. "You're poor mother," she said.

Mrs. Weasely grinned as she put some spices in the stew she was making for dinner.

"No, Ginny," Serena went on, taking her seat next to Sirius, who rolled his eyes at Harry. "I grew up around guys from the time I was little. " then she grinned wider. "And you know what's sad? They still won't leave."

"Like you ever wanted us to," retorted Sirius.

Serena made a -fake- serious face. "Are you kidding me?" she asked. Then she turned to Hermione and Ginny. "All while I was fifteen I avoided them like they had the plaque."

"Only 'case you liked us," teased Sirius.

"I know," she sighed. "What was I thinking?"

---------------

Dinner that night was an enjoyable affair for Harry. He was happy to be back, especially with Sirius and Serena. He laughed at the pair as they insulted each other and then Lupin.

After dinner Serena had to make a subtle, but hasty exit. She walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. As soon as she got in there, she went straight to the toilet and threw up her dinner.

After she got finished, she brushed her teeth. That was the second time that week that that had happened. She put a hand on her stomach. It was being crazy right now, and she knew exactly the reason.

After she had brushed her teeth, she went back downstairs.

When she got there Sirius and Mrs. Weasely were glaring daggers at each other.

Shaking her head she said, "Well, I think it's time for bed. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, follow me."

"Serena," started Mrs. Weasely in a warning voice.

She turned to Mrs. Weasely. "Don't worry, Molly, I'm not going to tell them anything more about the Order than has already been said." then she turned to Sirius. "I think you had better come too."

They trudged up the stairs and went into Harry and Ron's room.

When they were all sitting, Serena took to pacing. "Now, I don't want you guys to think about all this all night," she said to them. "But," she continued, smiling as she saw Harry and Ron open their mouths. "I do want to know why you guys think it's so unfair that you don't get to be in the Order."

Harry spoke up first. "Because I'm the one who saw him come back!" he burst out.

"I thought that might be the case with you, Harry." replied Serena, grinning and ruffling his hair, making him blush and Ron snicker. "And nobody's denying that, but you've gotta understand that since Voldemort's back, things are going to be more dangerous for everybody, especially you, because you survived to tell the tale to Dumbledore and he didn't want that."

Everybody considered this for a minute. Then Ginny spoke up. "Because we're treated like babies. Even if we can't be part of the Order, we can still keep secrets, like everybody else can."

"Of course you can!" said Serena, starting her pacing again. "But there's always a way for the other side to find out about us."

"Because we, well some of us (casting a look Ron's way.), know all the spells and stuff and we know how to use them, too." said Hermione, folding her arms.

Ron glared at Hermione as Serena stopped pacing. "You may know all the spells, Hermione, and you may be able to use all of them, but, as young as you are, your skills aren't developed enough, so you wouldn't have enough strength to work the full potential." she said.

Ron, who was still glaring at Hermione, couldn't come up with something to say. Instead he settled for becoming bright red and being quiet.

Serena smiled a small smile then turned to Sirius. "For every bad thing you can come up with, I can think of about ten good things." she said.

"Sure you can," said Sirius, stubbornly.

Then she turned to the group. "Don't feel bad, guys." she said. "There will be plenty of time for this later. I myself don't get to be part of all this magical goodness."

There was an instant outburst from everybody.

"Why!" cried Harry, Ron and Sirius.

"Yeah, why?" cried Hermione and Ginny.

Serena grinned. "That's one of those good things I was telling you about earlier." she said, looking at Sirius.

Everybody looked at each other then at her, confused.

"You guys," she laughed right out loud. Then she got serious. "The reason I'm not able to be part of all of this is because I'm..." she trailed off, trying to find the best way to put this to everybody. She tried again. "Because I'm going to have a baby,"

Hermione and Ginny squealed in pure delight. They were so happy. They both jumped up from their spots on Ron's bed and hugged her. "Yay!" said Ginny.

"Oh, oh, I wanna hold it when it gets here!" said Hermione excitedly.

Serena raised an eye brow at the two girls. "Hey, relax. I just found out yesterday. It won't be here for another eight months." she said, patting them both on the head all the same.

Sirius, Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock. The same thing was going through each of their minds.

Serena always hung out with them while the girls were doing something else and she would always tell them (teased Sirius) about wanting to become a mother. They all knew how much it meant to her, even if no thoughts could penetrate their state of shock right now.

Hermione regained her composure. "I suppose this is number one on your good things list?"

Serena nodded. "Sure is," she said, laughing at the absurd faces the boys were making. "Sheesh, are you three still in shock?"

Sirius nodded numbly, then stood abruptly and, before anybody could say anything (or, in Harry and Ron's case, protest anything), he had her wrapped in his arms and smooched (AN: My words of the month; smooched, smooch, smoocher. Anything to do with smooch.) her right then and there.

Hermione and Ginny burst out in giggles and Ron and Harry made disgusted noises from behind the couple, neither of which seemed to notice a thing.

Just as they broke apart, Mrs. Weasely walked into the room. She was still a little red in the face, and was glaring at Sirius when she was talking to the kids. "Ron, Ginny, Hermione," she stated curtly. "It's time for bed."

"Oh, come on Molly," pleaded Serena, her face glowing. "Let them stay up a bit longer."

Mrs. Weasely acted as if she didn't hear a thing. "We've got a long day tomorrow." she said, adopting her curt voice again. "No, come on you lot."

"Congratulations, Serena," said Ginny, standing up reluctantly. She smiled at her.

"Yeah," replied Ron, grinning.

Serena watched as Mrs. Weasely stopped in the doorway. She could tell she was curious why the kids were congratulating her, but she was still too angry at Sirius to ask.

"I was just telling these guys my good news," said Serena, grinning impishly behind Mrs. Weasely's back. She knew that Mrs. Weasely would want to know what news this was.

Sure enough, she turned around and looked at her questioningly. "And what might that be, dear?" she asked politely.

"That I'm going to have a baby," bubbled Serena. She was so happy that she could hardly stand it. If she was in a dark room by herself she could light it up with the way she was glowing right now.

"Oh, my goodness!" said Mrs. Weasely, eyes widening. "We need to do something to celebrate." she turned to Ron and Ginny. "Ron, go clear the table off, Ginny, go wash out the cake pan."

"What can we do to help?" asked Hermione, grinning.

"Hermione, you can set out the cups and plate, Harry, you can get the silverware out and set the table."

Harry and Hermione got right up and walked out of the room, followed by Mrs. Weasely, Ron and Ginny.

Serena grinned. "That worked out better than I thought,"

Sirius looked at her. "This is definitely better than being in the Order," he said.

She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you,"

"I love you, too." he said, smiling at her.

They walked down to the kitchen holding hands.

"Now," stated Lupin, grinning. "What is all this about?"

The whole kitchen was decorated with pink and blue streamers and balloons.

"Well, " said Serena evenly. "It could be because I'm going to have a baby, but that's just my guess."

Lupin grinned. "About time," he said. "Congratulations."

"Why, thank you, Remus." said Serena, sitting down next to him. "I'm quite excited myself."

End of Chapter One. Wow! I didn't realize how long this chapter was. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okie dokie, here is Chapter Two. Sorry for the wait, I've been so preoccupied with all of my other stories, not to mention it has been hecka busy lately. Sigh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Chapter. On with the story!

A Window To The Past

Chapter Two:

Sirius kept throwing glances towards his wife from time to time during dinner. Somehow she looked much more beautiful to him than she ever did before, if that were even possible.

He suddenly didn't care that much about not being in the Order; sure, it still made him angry sometimes, but he had other things to look forward to, like this baby, for one. This was going to change his life for the better, he decided one day. A baby is just what he needed to take his mind off of things and to give him a little bit more hope.

Sirius smiled as he climbed the stairs to their room that night and saw her curled up under the covers and snoring lightly. He got into bed as quietly as he could and snuggled closer to her. He was very, very happy. Words could not even describe how happy he was.

Of course, Serena and him hadn't always been this happy. There were times that their relationship was tested in some way, or another. Like, say, this whole Azkaban thing.

FLASH BACK

"Sirius?" she asked, her voice cracking, her breath coming out in little white wisps in the chilly evening air. It was cold even for a mid-winter's night and everything was frozen solid, as was her voice. She had not uttered that name in so long, had not even dared to utter that name that meant everything to her. And, yet, here he was, standing there, staring right back at her; it was almost like a dream, and yet she knew it was real, her heart beating against her chest was evidence of that.

He smiled slightly at her. "Hello, Sere." he replied, his voice cracking also, from emotion and from not using it for a while. He had hoped that she would wait for him, that she wouldn't think he would come back from Azkaban for them. He had his hands in his pockets, one of the traits that she loved so much. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Awhile?" she asked, not believing what she was hearing. "It's been more than awhile, Sirius. Two months is awhile, twelve years is a whole heck of a long time."

"Ah," whispered Sirius, his smile widening. "I have missed that sharpness of your voice. It was getting quite lonely without it."

Serena looked at him. "Sirius, why are you here?" she asked him.

"What do you mean, why am I here?" asked Sirius, frowning suddenly. "I came back for us! I thought you would be happy to see me!"

"Come on, Sirius. It's been twelve years. I hardly even know you anymore, and you just expect me to welcome you back with open arms?" said Serena, shaking her head. "I'm not even sure-" she stopped herself. That would be too rude and unfeeling to say. For, even if he was stupid for leaving Azkaban, he had gone through too much to have that slap in the face.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on, now that you've started, spit it out. What aren't you sure of anymore?" he spat.

Serena looked away and quietly replied. "I'm not even sure that I love you anymore,"

And, with that said, she left him standing there, feeling his heart shatter bit by bit until there was nothing left there. He thought for sure that she would want him back, that she would love him. Maybe she was right, he thought to himself, trying to keep his emotions in check, maybe twelve years really was too long.

He closed his eyes and gave way to the emptiness he felt deep down inside. She was the only one for him, the only one he loved more than life itself, the only one that he had ever dreamed about being with, about starting a family with, and she wasn't sure how she felt about him anymore.

He still loved her with a burning passion that burned so hot it hurt him sometimes. But, he was going to get her back, he decided, clenching his fists in his pockets, at whatever the cost, at whatever anything, he was going to have her back in his arms, where she belonged.

Serena was looking out the window and let the tears fall. She hadn't meant to break his heart like that; she hadn't meant to hurt him at all, it was never what she wanted to do. She loved him more than anything else in the world, with the same burning passion that consumed him all while he was locked up.

She put her hand on the window. "I love you," she whispered, a sob coming hard out of her chest. "I'm sorry, I am so terribly sorry about this pain I'm causing you. You'll understand later, then maybe we can make this work. Maybe then we can settle down and start a family. But, until then, I can't be with you. I can't take the pain of being with you."

And she turned and slid down and sat on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest, and resting her head on her knees, she let out the awful pain she was feeling in cold, hard sobs.

END OF FLASH BACK

You probably never could tell that that had happened today; they had been keen on avoiding the subject, but it was always at the back of their minds, which is probably what drove them to make their marriage work.

There was too much truth in Remus's words the other night, thought Sirius, thinking back to the day that Harry first arrived at Number Twelve. "I'm surprised that you two are still together,"

Too many times they had considered calling it quits, calling everything off and going back to the way life was before they had each other. But, every time they thought they decided, something would always spring up and make them stay together.

Settling his thoughts that would come tomorrow, he closed his eyes then fell into dreamland, full of sweet, pacifier filled dreams.

Okay, I know this is short, but I want to get all of my stories updated, which means shorter chapters, more updates. I hope you liked this chapter, I really liked how this one turned out. R&R, and tell me what you think. Oh, by the way, thanks soooo much to my reviewers; I wasn't expecting this story to be so popular at first; thanks a bunch! That really made my day! 


	3. Chapter 3

Aha! Shorter chapters rule! More updates!... Okay, I'm sorry, I'm having an Oreo candy bar for a snack... Candy+Emilee very, very, very bad! Anyway, on with the story!

A Window To The Past

Chapter Three:

"I just don't understand it," commented Harry, scrubbing the mold off the old shelf Mrs. Weasley set them on.

Hermione looked at him. "What don't you understand, Harry?" she asked.

"If she was so excited to become a mother, why didn't they start earlier?" said Harry, frowning and putting his rag down for a minute. "When they first started out."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they had problems, or something." she replied.

"Probably in more ways than one," replied Ron. "If they've been arguing as much as Lupin says they have been, then it's no wonder they didn't start earlier; they've been too busy ripping each others throats out!"

"Still," sighed Harry, shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder about those two."

Hermione shook her head. "No, you don't wonder about those two, Harry; you wonder about what it would be like to live with those two. Two entirely different things." she replied, putting her mold covered rag down. "And I don't blame you, either."

"If you're so worried about it, mate," said Ron, making a disgusted face as a peice of mold wouldn't come off of his finger. "you should ask them about it."

Hermione looked shocked. "I was just going to say that," she replied. Then she nodded. "Ron's right, Harry. I'd go talk to them about it, if it's bothering you that much."

"The problem is, finding the time to do it." said Harry, picking up his rag and starting cleaning again. "I mean, with the Order coming in and out it's hard to find time to talk to ANYBODY when they're not involved in something."

"And all this stupid cleaning we have to be doing," muttered Ron. "Why did we want to contribute anything to the Order, any way?"

"Your mom's right, though, Ron." said Hermione, knowingly. "We did want to help, so I guess we got what we wanted."

Harry laughed as Ron turned red and muttered something that neither one of them could hear.

Harry scowled as Mrs. Weasley brushed him away from the kitchen, telling him they were in a meeting and that he shouldn't be there. Of course, thought Harry, like always. Shaking his head, he went back up to his room.

Pulling out his photo album, he sat on his bed and looked through the pictures. He smiled slightly as he saw the picture of his parents' wedding.

"Molly said you were sulking outside of the kitchen," came a friendly voice.

Harry looked up as Serena came to sit on his bed with him. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," replied Harry quickly. A little too quickly.

Serena grinned. "Harry, I grew up with your father. I happen to know when somebody's lying to me. Now, what's wrong?"

"I've been thinking lately," started Harry.

Serena nodded knowingly. "There's your problem right there. Your father had a hard time with doing too much of that, also." she said, giggling a bit.

Harry shook his head, smiling slightly. "Why can't I be here with you and Sirius?" he asked, not fully expecting the question to burst forth from him quite that quick.

Serena go serious. "I knew that was what's bothering you, Harry." she said.

"It doesn't make sense to me," replied Harry, looking at her. He was slightly surprised to see that her eyes were glistening in the lamplight.

Sighing a deep, pain filled sigh, Serena looked down at her clasped hands, then back up at Harry. "I must admit I wasn't fully prepared for this question to arise so soon. I should have been, because you are so like your father. Anyway, before your parents died, they wrote a will for Dumbledore, so that if anything were to happen to them, he would take care of where everything went. It was Lily's wish that you would go to her sister and brother-in-law; she thought it would be good for them, for you."

"What about dad?" asked Harry, his voice betraying his emotions.

Serena shook her head. "I'm not sure," she replied. "Your father and I weren't talking then, because of something that happened with Lily and her friends. Your father was very protective of your mother, and if anybody did something to make her angry he would suddenly quit talking to them without telling them why."

"What did you do to mom?" asked Harry.

Serena shook her head. "Nothing. Her friends started spreading nasty rumors. Your parents didn't even come to mine and Sirius' wedding because one of Lily's friends were upset that he was marrying me, not her." she replied sadly.

"WHAT?" it was all Harry could do to keep himself from shouting. "They didn't come to your wedding?"

Serena shook her head. She bit her lip, then decided to tell him. "They didn't even make me your godmother, even if Sirius is your godfather."

"What?" shouted Harry, looking outraged. "So, if something happens to Sirius, I won't stay with you?"

Serena shook her head bitterly. "Nope," she replied, putting a hand on her stomach. "They thought that Sirius was going to marry Lily's friend, so they already had her named as your godmother. When Sirius married me, they didn't bother changing it around."

Harry looked at her. He was being torn apart by different emotions. "Well, who IS my godmother, then?" he asked quietly.

Serena frowned. "Somebody whom I haven't liked ever since I've been acquainted with them. I can hardly say her name." she replied.

Harry looked at her. "Why?"

"Because she did some things while Sirius and I were first dating," replied Serena, shaking her head. "I was just starting to get over it, then I got pregnant, and up came all these emotions that I thought I had gotten over."

"You're avoiding the subject," replied Harry, grinning.

Serena smiled. "Darn, I thought I was doing a good job. Anyway, you know her. She's with Remus now. Interesting story that I'll tell you later."

"Raye?" whispered Harry, looking up at Serena in horror. She was the most snobbish person that he had ever met in his entire life; even more so than Aunt Petunia, and that was pretty hard.

Serena nodded sadly. "Yep," she replied.

Just then they heard a voice call up the stairs. "Oh, Serena, you're needed down here for the meeting!"

"In speaking of the devil," replied Serena, frowning, standing up. Then she turned to look at Harry. "Is there anything you need before I go? Butterbeer, pumpkin juice, any kind of candies?"

Harry shook his head, grinning. "But there is one thing I want to know; from what you've told me, you're having a hard time keeping yourself from socking Raye square in the face. Now that you're pregnant, isn't it impossible not to?"

Serena grinned. "Actually, yes, it really, really is. I would like no more than to sock her in her face and then float her around the room, making her hit her head a few times." then she frowned. "Speaking from experience, of course. She's done that to me more than once."

Harry laughed and watched as Serena left the room. He felt slightly better now that he had done what Ron and Hermione had suggested that he do; talk to at least one of them about it. Now that he did that, he could do some research that would come in handy over the school year.

Woohoo! Another update, what d'you know:D Anyway, I hope you liked this Chapter. I really did. Thanks for the reviews, by the way, I appreciate them a ton! R&R, if you want. If not, please continue to read. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Other Sister

Alrighty then... Here is yet another chapter. I hope this one is better than the last. I just wanted to throw that in to clear a few things up; I know it was hardly relevant, but, it seemed like a good chapter and I liked it... Anyway, I hope like this chapter. There is lots of crucial information in this chapter, so it might be a bit longer than the others. So, here goes. On with the story!

Chapter Four:  
The Other Sister

Serena sat at the kitchen table, twiddling her thumbs, wondering why she had to endure these meetings since she was pregnant and couldn't be in the Order of the Phoenix anyway. She had so many mood-swings it was hard to tell who was the enemy sometimes; her or Voldemort.

And, as if being pregnant wasn't enough, the reports Snape gave were enough to make her totally, officially sick to her stomach; more than she already was, and that was saying something as she now had bouts of morning sickness after every meal.

Looking around the room at everybody, she smiled as she saw that Sirius was carving something in the table with the knife that Mrs. Weasley had set out for everybody to get bread. Then she looked over at Lupin, who had caught her eye and rolled his eyes at her as Snape made a smart jab at Sirius.

After the meeting, when everybody left, Serena waddled up to Snape. (AN: I don't know 'bout you guys, but I love seeing pregnant people waddle, they're just so cute!) "So, Severus, how is Amy doing?" she quietly, but casually asked, looking at the fingernails on her left hand. She really needed to repaint those...

Sirius looked up quickly and sharply. He was startled by this question, as she had just asked a question which had not escaped her mouth for years and years.

Snape was also startled by this question, but was quick to get back to his usual cold, collected attitude. "She is fine," he replied, a slight sneer playing around his lips as he glance coldly at her, trying to calculate her up, trying to figure out just what she was trying to gain by asking this question.

"You're taking good care of her, are you?" asked Serena, in the same quiet tone, still looking at her fingernails.

Snape looked at her again, with a raised eye brow. "Why do you ask?" he asked. He was starting to get unnerved by her questions. "Why are you so interested all of a sudden? I would have thought you would have completely forgotten about her."

Serena smiled wryly. "Kind of hard for me to forget about her, isn't it? She is, after all, my sister."

Snape thought this over for a moment, then decided to give Serena the requested information. "Of course I am taking good care of her. I am married to her, am I not?" then, looking into her warm eyes for a fraction of a second, he added thoughtfully. "And, she should be about double your size right now. She's expecting twins."

Serena digested this for a moment, then split into a huge grin. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed, making both Snape's and Sirius's go up. "Tell her I wish her the best, and to not go near any ovens or stoves, she might pop."

Snape was momentarily stunned by this sudden warmth Serena was showing towards Amy and him. It was totally uncharactoristic for Serena to be concerned about them.

The two sisters had not talked to each other for twelve years, after all, so this show was stunning.

Sirius watched as Snape left the room, then gaped at his wife. "What was all THAT about?" he asked, still gaping at her.

"I just wanted to know about my sister," replied Serena, shaking her head. Then she yawned. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

Sirius nodded and gave her a quick kiss before she left the room.

Serena waddled up the stairs, now being quite large, although she didn't know why; she was only one and a half months along; she shouldn't be showing just yet.

She sat on the bed and pulled out her photo album, and looked at it again. She smiled as she saw some pictures of her during her first year at Hogwarts; a bunch of them included James and the rest of the Marauder's, and very few of which included Amy. Those pictures went up to third year.

FLASHBACK

"Oh, I'm SO excited!" piped an eleven year old Amy as she got on the Hogwarts Express, dragging her trunk with her.

James smiled as he watched her weave in and out of the students on the train to get to his compartment. "Hiya, James. Do you mind if I sit in here with you?" she asked breathlessly. She noticed there was only one seat in there and wanted to sit with James and his friends... not that she had a crush on any of them, or anything.

James smiled. "Ah, I wish you could, but this seat is saved, Ames. Why don't you go sit with the friends you've been making on the platform?" he replied.

Amy brightened up and said in her eleven year old high-pitched voice. "Okay!" and she ran out the door, bumping somebody in the shoulder and knocking the petite blonde over. She glanced at the girl and coldly said, "You should watch where you're going. And, James told me it's full in there."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "That may be so, but I could certainly use a hand up." she replied.

Amy grinned and helped the blonde one up. "You're not hurt, are you?" she asked, dropping her cold act at once. "I really didn't mean to hit you that hard."

The blonde smiled. "I'm fine. You'd better go and find your friends." she replied, glancing at the floor as she did so.

Amy frowned. "Sere, you're my friend," then she grinned. "You could sit on my lap half the way and on Sirius's the rest of the way."

Serena was bright red by the time Amy pulled her into James's compartment.

James grinned. "There's only one seat-"

"Don't worry," interrupted Serena smoothly. "Amy and I've got it all figured out."

This time Amy went bright red. "Yeah, we have." she replied quietly.

Pretty soon Amy was snoozing away, leaning comfortably against Peter, who had scooted over in his seat so she could have some space after laughing at the red faces Serena and Amy had after smooshing each other til one had to sit on the floor.

"And she's what, eleven?" asked James, glancing at Amy's sleeping form.

Serena, who was locked in a battle of wits with Remus, playing Wizard's Chess, looked up and replied with a sly smile. "And you're what, twelve?"

James blushed. "Yeah," he muttered grudgingly.

Sirius eyed Remus and Serena's game of chess with suspicion and decided to join in on the two's whispered conversation.

"Oh, Sirius, who invited you into this conversation?" asked Serena in mock annoyance.

"Somebody has to chaperone you two," replied Sirius, grinning at the look Remus gave him.

When the game was finished, Serena took her seat next to Sirius. She shivered as she watched the rain pelt hard against the windows.

Sirius took his coat and draped it around her. "You looked cold," he said, smiling, very pleased with himself.

Remus turned around and handed her a nice warm cookie. "It helps when you eat warm things, too." he knowingly replied.

James gave them both a 'Back-of-from-my-precious-baby-sister-she's-only-eleven-and-your-only-twelve-you-perverts-didn't-your-mother-teach-you-anything-about-being-respectful-to-girls?' look and they backed off... for a bit.

Pretty soon the three were involved in a pretty vicious game of Exploding Snape...(AN... I mean, Snap! ).

James glared and then noticed that Peter and Amy were now sharing jokes.

Rolling his eyes, he decided to keep an eye on BOTH girls until they were both married off... preferably to one of his friends in this compartment.

Nothing else exciting happened on the train ride; nothing other than James's frequent glare matches with Sirius and Remus and Peter, that is.

Pretty soon the boys traipsed out of the compartment so the girls could get ready.

"So, you've got two your stringing along, I see." Amy commented, grinning at her twin as she went bright cherry red. "Sweet."

Serena looked at the ground, now beet red. "I guess," she replied meekly.

Amy grinned. "That's awesome! But, of course, James and I will be watching you like hawks, so you'll have to be very careful around them, Sere." she replied.

Serena scrunched her nose. "Same goes for you and Peter, you know? I'll be watching you so closely I can tell what kind of food you're eating, and believe me, that's no empty threat." she replied.

Amy laughed. "Alrighty, shall we let the boys get dressed now?" she asked, and the two went out of the compartment, arm in arm.

"Potter Amy," said Professor McGonagall, looking at her scroll, the corners of her mouth twitching a bit. The twin sister's of James Potter should be interesting.

Amy smiled brightly to her sister, who was looking slightly green in the face, then made her way to where the Sorting Hat was waiting to be placed on her head.

"Hmmm..." that hat stated in her mind. "Yes... You'll be quite the student, you will. You're brave, yet cunning, loyal, and not too trusting. You have a huge amount of love and respect for your family, and will go to any lengths to help them. You're smart and sharp, and I know just where to place you. SLYTHERIN!"

James choked on his drink at the Gryffindor table as Amy traipsed off to be with the cheering Slytherins.

"Potter, Serenity." said Professor McGonagall, more than slightly surprised that Amy had gone to Slytherin.

Serena, who had gone a slightly darker shade of green, walked slowly over to where the stool was situated and Professor McGonagall placed it on her head. At once she heard a voice. "Ah..." said the hat in her mind. "I've been waiting a long time to sort you, Serenity, a long time indeed. You've several different qualities than your sister does. You also have a love and respect of your family and you admire them beyond anything. Yes, your ability to love is your greatest attribute. You'll be an excellent student, top of your game, one might say. You're brave, too. I can see it. I know just where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"

Serena felt warm releif flood through her as she walked over to where her brother and the Marauder's were sitting.

She smiled. Remus and Sirius had saved a place for her between them.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Serena had to admit that she was more than slightly surprised when Amy got put in Slytherin. She could feel her heart sinking even as the hat was placed on her sister's head, yet didn't want to believe or make anything out of it.

She closed the book and smiled wryly to herself as she laid on her side, looking at the wall. This never would have happened if she hadn't have asked Severus to that dance...

Alrighty, I'm being very mean and leaving it there for a little while. I hoped you guys liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. You'll understand a bit more about Serena's and Amy's relationship as the chapters progress, and there will be more exciting chapters coming up, so keep your eyes peeled, 'cause you'll want 360 degrees of movement for the next few chapters. 


	5. The Door To the Past Part I

So, finally, after much deliberation, I bring you the fifth chapter... Okay, I can't be serious to save my life at the moment... :D So, anyway, finally, the long awaited fifth chapter. A thousand apologies for not getting it out sooner; I had a major case of writer's block, and millions of different things to do, so I just never found the time and when I did, I was bashing my head against the computer desk waiting for ideas to be pounded in my overly swall brain; which, needless to say, caused nothing but headache and a lot of frustration, so note to anybody out there... Never do that, EVER! So, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, as much as I've enjoyed writing it. :D Enjoy!

Chapter Five- The Door to the Past Part I

Flashback:

"Lily," sighed a fifteen year old Serena, laying on her friend's bed. "James is really starting to get on my nerves."

Lily frowned. "Your brother gets on everboyd's nerves, Sere."

Serena shook her head. "It's not just that, though, Lil. It's hard to explain. It's just... I feel as if he's been intentionally avoiding me to hang out with Amy. He should know by now that I don't care if he hangs out with her! I am so over it by now, and if he paid the littest bit of attention to me he'd know that!" she burst forth in an angry breath.

"Ah," replied Lily, nodding. "I thought it might be that. Sere, don't be jealous of the relationship James and Amy have; it's not condusive to your health, for one, and for two, it makes you sound like all your doing is bad mouthing and poking fun at them behind their backs."

"But I'm not," replied Serena, shaking her head.

Lily sighed. "I know your not, but they don't," she looked at her watch. "Time for classes."

Serena nodded, then picked up her bag and headed out of the girls dormitories.

----

Later on in the afternoon, Serena could be found studying in the library. She looked at her watch, which signaled lunch-time, but gave not heed to it. She wasn't hungry, and she really needed to get this paper done.

A little while later Serena sensed a presense sitting beside her, but didn't look up. At this point, she was already done with her weeks assignments, and had moved on to taking notes for whatever reason, on whatever subject.

"There is such a thing as a break, Sere," said the person, looking at her notes with a smile.

"It's O.W.L year, Remus," replied Serena, shortly. "Besides, it's quite obvious that I need all the hlep I can get. I'm just bearly pulling an 'O'."

Remus frowned. "If you're having trouble, why didn't you just ask one of us for help? We would've been-"

"Because," interrupted Serena, her focus now on Remus. "You guys are way too busy; besides, you heard what James told me about-"

"-how he'll only help Amy," finished Remus, slightly impatiently. "Yes, yes, the whole common room heard that. But I have a question for you; do Peter, Sirius or I look like James?"

Serena shook her head, eyes stinging. "No. I'm sorry Remy. I didn't mean to be rude." she replied, looking away miserably. "It's just not the same as if it were James helping me." then she got bitter. "I don't understand how things can come so easily to him and Amy and not to me. Maybe they're both right, Remus, maybe all I'm good for is to," she choked back a sob. "produce childen who know nothing."

Remus looked surprised. "They said that?" he asked.

Serena nodded miserablly, tears falling down her cheeks. "They also said that is only if I can EVEN produce any children," she said quietly, more tears spilling out of her eyes.

Remus glared at the table for a moment. They he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Your children will be the most brilliant children, Sere. They'll be able to get good grades and have fun doing it; they'll be able to compose beautiful serenades and concertos, and symphonies. Not to mention, they'll inherit your skill for gormet cooking." replied Remus, hugging her tight. "Do you ever pay any attention to what they say, do you understand me? If only they knew how special you are, Sere. They don't understand what great things you can do, and that you do do. But we, Peter, Sirius and I do, and we appreciate you for everything."

Serena hugged him back. "Thank you, Remy; I knew I could count on you to make me happy."

"No problem, Sere," he replied, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

---End of Flashback----

Remus was sitting at the kitchen table buried in The Daily Propeht, eating a bowl of Trix cereal.

Sirius walked in and grinned. "Something on your mind, Remus?" he asked, sitting down at the table and pouring himself a bowl of Fruit Loops. "Finding anything interesting?"

Remus shook his head. "Nothing, no. Just a comic strip about Harry that is most inappropriate that we're not going to let Sere see." he replied, putting the paper down. "But I do have a million thoughts going through my mind at the moment; I wish I had a Penseve; that would make my migraine go away."

Sirius grinned. "I'm sorry, Moony. What have you got on your mind? Maybe I can help."

Remus grinned at his old nick-name. "Perhaps you can," then he frowned. "Perhaps you can't."

Sirius frowned. "That serious, huh? Well, shoot anyway; even if it doesn't help, it'll make you feel better."

Remus grinned. "Well, okay. So, I was looking for my watch the other day; when I was going through my desk I found a few letters for Raye. I didn't think much of it, until more showed up that very same day. Well, one of them happened to be a Howler, and Raye was at work, so I opened it, because I wasn't in the mood to clean up any ash off the ground. Well, it was a male's voice, describing in very vivid detail of how displeased he was with her when they were together the other night, and then went on to describe what they did."

Sirius frowned. "I'm sorry, Remus. What are you gonna do?"

Remus sighed. "We filed for divorce the other day; our papers are being looked over even as we speak.

"That really sucks," replied Sirius, shaking hsi head. "How long has this been going on?"

"All year," replied Remus, frowning. Then he smiled. "But, then I was thinking how I could've had your wife instead."

Sirius grinned. "Whatever makes you happy," he replied. "It was really a close call, though, wasn't it?"

Remus smiled. "Ah, but I knew how much you adored her, and I would have never done anything to hurt you, because then you'd have hurt me."

Sirius let out his bark-like laugh. "It's true, too. Still, you didn't back down without a challenge, did you?"

Just as Remus was about to answer, in walked Molly, Arthur, Serena and Tonks.

Remus grinned at Serena as she sat down. He picked up the Fruit Loops box. "See the resemblence?"

Serena glared at him and threw a handful of Kicks at him. "I am NOT a Fruit Loop!" she grinned. "But, you're Loony Lupin, so you have no room to talk."

Sirius glanced at Tonks, then at Remus, and grinned. Then he leaned over and whispered something to Serena.

She giggled and said, "Is this really appropriate at the table?"

MOlly and Tonks went bright pink and Remus laughed. "They never really could keep their hands off of each other." he remakred.

This time it was Sirius's turn to throw cornflakes at Remus. "We could behave better than you and Raye! At least we weren't all over each other at the dinner table."

Remus laughed. "Did you two even really make out before you were married?"

"No," said Serena, grinning. "I swear we only ever kissed once in a very great while."

"Really?" Molly asked in surprise. "I'd have thought you'd have been just a LITTLE more involved than that."

Sirius shook his head. "Kissing is a sign of affection; and most of the time we weren't in the mood to be affectionate. It was easier most of the time to yell and scream and be obnoxious to each other than to be affecionate."

Serena looked at him. "In a really weird way, though, all the fighting, the teasing, the annyoances, WERE affection. MOst people hold hands, kiss, or whatever to show affection, and we never were real comfortable with that; so we showed affection the way we felt comfortable, by fighting." she replied.

"Also," said Sirius, swallowing a bite of cereal. "When you do all those things, it means that your a couple, and that was too much for either of us at that time. We weren't ready for everything couples do; it was a bit overwhelming. Plus, being who we were at the time. we weren't sure that we really wanted a relationship with each other."

They talked for a bit more on that subjuect, then switched to what they talked about in the latest meeting.

"I did disagree with Dumbledore about security measures," said Molly, frowning.

"So you think Harry should have NO freedom?" asked Serena. "Poor kid is already insecure enough what with being a teenager and all, but this whole him bing followed every second is making him worse. Him and I talked about it the other day."

"That may be-" started Molly, but Serena interrupted.

"MOlly, you're talking about him being followed all over the school! Albus is there for the better part of the year, and when he's not, he leaves the school in capable hands. Harry is safe there."

Tonks chimed in meekly. "I'm beginning to think he's not safe anywhere." she said, shaking her head. "And just because he is who he is, he naturally attracts a lot of trouble."

"Justl ike his father," said Molly, stbbornly.

Sirius squeezed Serena's hand underneath the table. "James never really attracted trouble," he said, still not letting go of Serena's hand. "No, he just made lots of enemies, and fast. Either they really liked him, or really hated him. Harry doesn't have that problem."

Just then they heard somebody tromp into the kitchen and quieted down in tiem for Harry to walk in.

(Harry's P.O.V)

Harry felt numb; it was the morning of the Ministry hearing, and he was totally and completely numb, completely unable to think one positive, happy thought as he went down to breakfast that morning.

He pushed open the kitchen door and saw that Mr. Weasely, Mrs. Weasely, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius and Serena were already sitting down and were talking in whispers, only broken by one of Tonks's yawns.

The moment that Mrs. Weasely noticed that Harry was in the room, the whispers died away and she ushered him forward. "Breakfast!" she said, jumping up from her chair at the table. "What will it be, Harry dear? Toast? Eggs? Waffles? Pan-cakes-?"

"Calm down, Molly," said Serena, grinning. "You're acting as nervous as he looks. Come on, Harry, come have a seat." she added, patting the spot next to her.

Harry followed his instructions and sat down by Serena, who peered at him. "Are you alright, Harry? You're looking a little green." she said, ruffling his hair a bit.

Mrs. Weasely glared at Serena; she had been trying to get Harry's hair to lie flat on his head with some water and a comb.

"Oh, forget it, Molly. James's hair never stayed flat either," said Serena, laughing as Mrs. Weasely threw the comb into the glass of water and put it in the sink. "Besides, on the rare occasions that it DID lie flat, it didn't look good. Mama always said Potter boys look best with their hair messy. James took that to heart a little too much, though."

Harry then turned to look at Serena. "Did-"

As if reading his mind, Serena laughed and nodded. "There were quite a few times that I thought James would end up in front of the Minister of Magic," then, smiling even more. "But he wasn't the only one I had to worry about."

Harry glanced at Lupin and Sirius and noticed, with a slightly more cheerful air, that they were blushing slightly.

"But, of COURSE YOU never did anything that would even remotely have gotten you into trouble, though." said Lupin, rolling his eyes at her. "There were times I'm SURE James worried about you, and that's saying something."

"Yeah," chipped in Sirius with a chuckle. "You know it's bad when you have James worried. It's even worse when you have him pacing the common room floor wondering where in the heck you are and wondering when in the heck you were going to get back, looking at the clock and freaking out when it was four o'clock in the morning."

Serena sighed lightly. "I've always said that James was too over-protective of me," she said, shaking her head. "He was more convinced that I could do no wrong than... others."

Once again, Sirius blushed, this time going slightly brighter than the last time. "Well..." he trailed off, then turned to Harry. "Sere and I didn't always get along... actually, we didn't get along MOST of the time. We were very stubborn back in school."

Serena sighed, mockingly, trying her hardest not to laugh. "And it's all because he wouldn't really tell me that he liked me. See, if he would have, I would have been nicer to him."

Lupin chuckled. "Oh, I doubt that," he replied. "I highly doubt that. Even when he evetually did, you two were still at each others throats."

Serena blushed this time. "Okay, okay, maybe you're right..." she replied.

Harry burst out laughing at the look that Sirius was giving Serena. Those two were quite the couple...

Mr. Weasely looked down at his watch. "Well, Harry, it's time." he said, standing up. He looked more than slightly out of place in his Muggle garb.

Harry ambled to his feet, the numb feeling coming back over him.

Tonks yawned again, then smiled up at Harry earnestly. "Amelia Bones is okay, Harry, she's fair, she'll hear you out."

"Don't lose your temper," said Sirius abruptly. "And be polite."

Serena had to stifle a chuckle. "You're forgetting who's son he is, Sirius," she said, grinning. "Nah, just stick to the facts, kiddo, they'll be sure to let you off."

Harry nodded, feeling slightly more cheerful, but still looked rather anxious.

"The law is on your side," said Lupin. "Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations."

Tonks looked at him again. "You'll be alright, Harry." she said, patting his arm.

"Good luck," said Lupin. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Sirius smiled grimly. "And if it's not," he said, matching his grim smile. "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you."

Serena nodded in agreement, while patting Harry's shoulder. "I highly doubt that the Minister has ever seen the likes of one hormonal pregnant woman, and believe you me, Harry, that it would be the LAST thing he saw."

"And that's NOT an empty threat," chipped in Mrs. Weasely while grinning. "Believe me, I know that very same feeling."

Mr. Weasely had to suppress a rather large cringe. "Believe ME, she knew that very same feeling. She felt it almost everyday that she was pregnant. It's not something I like to think about very often."

Serena laughed at the look that Mrs. Weasely gave Mr. Weasely. "You two are hilarious, you know that? I get a kick out of you two."

Mrs. Weasely blushed. "Well, that's good, dear." she said, frowning slightly.

"Yes, it is good," Lupin said, grinning, "because Sere doesn't like anybody she doesn't get a kick out of."

Serena rolled her eyes at him and threw another handful of cereal at him. She then looked thoughtful. "Hey, why didn't we throw this at your wedding, Remy? That would've been a lot better than-"

"Bertie Bott's," Lupin laughed. "Ah, yes. It would've been."

Mr. Weasely and Harry rushed out of the room when Mr. Weasely looked down at his watch again and noticed what time it was.

The others stayed down to clean the mess of cereal up, while Sirius insisted that he needed to start cleaning upstairs, for undisclosed reasons. He walked the stairs and went into the drawing room and sat on the couch.

---Flashback----

He stood there watching as his friend held the crying blonde close to him, his own heart constricting in painful ways. How he wished HE were the one holding her close, caressing her hair, wiping her tears away.

But he could never admit this. He WAS Sirius Black, after all; he had an image to keep up.

Nevertheless, he had seen her skip lunch and slink off to the library and was concerned about her; it looked to him as if she had been crying, and that jabbed at his heart. When he had seen her sh heartbroken, he had resolved within himself to do something nice for her and to tell her how he really felt about her.

Now, here he stood with a thing of chocolates in one hand and a boquet of pink roses in the other, his heart slowly shattering.

Without a sound he turned and walked out of the library, throwing the chocolates and the roses away in the nearest trash bin.

Later in the evening, Sirius was walking towards the kitchen, having been so upset that he missed dinner. He passed Lily and Serena on the way. They smiled to him and waved, but he did nothing, or rather, he ignored them.

He heard Lily mutter to an angry and most likely PMSy Serena, "Let it go. You two are both in a bad mood, drop it."

But, apparently, Serena did not WANT to drop it. She turned to him. "What's your problem, Black?"

He mentally cringed at the use of his surname. Without turning to look at her, he replied in a bored voice. "I don't have one."

"Obviously you do!" said Serena hotly, wanting to take her aggression out on something. "You're not even talking to us face to face. Are you too good now?"

He mentally shook his head. This argument was NOT gonna be fun. "I just had a bad day," he replied, wanting nothing more than to let this go. "And I missed dinner, so I have really low blood-sugar, so if you'll excuse me, I need something to eat."

He continued walking. He hated arguing with her when he cared about her so much.

He sensed a presence beside him, but didn't look up. "Look, Sirius, I'm sorry." said Serena, frowning. "James and Amy are really getting to me. They've been horrible lately."

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "Don't be. And don't let them get to you; they are rude to you, this I know, but don't let them get to you. Their ruining your happy go lucky self, and your letting them."

Serena snorted. "That's easy for you to say; you don't have to live with them."

Sirius looked at her. "true," he looked away. "but I HAVE lived with worse."

Serena let out a bitter chuckle. "And just who-"

He interrupted with just one word. "You,"

She stopped walking and looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't think I was that bad," she turned to run away, but he had a hold of her arm.

He looked at her. "It's true; everyday I felt as if I was having bamboo shoved under my finger nails. Each day felt as if nothing good came from it. I felt that I was drowning in misery. Yes, Serena, I was miserable."

She looked away. "Sirius, stop." she quietly said, trying to pull her arm away. "I get the picture."

"No, no you don't. Not at all," he said, using his other hand to cup her chin and turned her to look at him. "You know why I was so miserable? It's because you were right there the whole time; and I couldn't do a single thing about it. I couldn't tell you everything I wanted to; how much you mean to me and how much I care about you, how much it pains me to see you cry, how it makes my day to hear you laugh and to see you smile. You were always right there, and I could do absolutely nothing. So yes, Sere, I was miserable."

The two stood there for a moment, looking into each others eyes. "Sirius?" she softly asked. "Did you- did you just tell me-"

"That I love you?" he injected, smiling. "Yes, Sere, I love you."

She stood there for a minute. "What does this mean? What do we do next?"

"A little somethin' like this," replied Sirius, leaning down and clasping her lips in his.

End of flashback

Sirius was still in the drawing room, thinking hard about his and Serena's relationship.

"Hey, handsome," said a voice, making him jump. He looked up to see Serena standing there. She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Since we're the only ones in here, I'll assume you mean me," replied Sirius, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess you'll have to," Serena said, smirking. "What were you thinking so hard about? You've been a recluse for more than an hour."

"Oh, just thinking about us," Sirius replied, smiling. "I was thinking back to that one day when I first told you I loved you."

Serena smiled. "What a great day; to be told I'm loved and given my first kiss, by one of the cutest guys in school no less; how much better can a girl do?" she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Life for me was great that day."

"Little did we know it would change our lives the way it has," Sirius replied.

Serena took his hand suddenly and put it on her stomach. "Look, they're moving."

Sirius looked at her with a raised eye brow. "THEY'RE? You mean there's more than one?"

Serena nodded. "There has to be," she replied.

Before another word could be spoken, the drawing room door flew open and in burst a disheveled, messy haired, extremely pale Snape.

"Amy and I need your guys' help!"

Okay, so here is this chapter; I hope ya'll liked it. It was way fun to write. R&R, if you want; if not, I'm glad you've been reading. Hope ya'll have a nice day. :D 


End file.
